This two center, cohort trial is designed to evaluate the safety and potential in vivo antiviral effects of a human anti-CMV monoclonal antibody SDZ MSL 109) compared to Sandoglobulin when administered intravenously every two weeks for six months to AIDS patients with CMV viruriaviremia but no clinical CMV disease.